Fixture cleaning and deodorizing devices are commonly utilized to address issues related to fixtures, such as toilets and urinals. These devices can include a liquid solution having one or more of deodorizers, cleaners, and fragrances. The solution is commonly provided via a supply tube from a container mounted to the device. The solution is pumped into a tube that passes the liquid solution either directly down an output tube or into a reservoir area. The solution then passes into a spurge pipe or other inlet) connected to the fixture. The device can also hang over the fixture and drip into or onto the fixture. When affixed to a fixture, flushing of the device pulls the solution into (through) the spurge pipe and ultimately to the fixture to mix with incoming water and liquid and/or solid waste in the fixture. The solution is provided at a predetermined or intermittent rate or during a flushing action. In some devices, a wick is provided at the reservoir to absorb the solution and position it to receive a greater exposure to airflow. Over time it is common for the wick to develop a layer of solidified/crystalized solution thereupon. Eventually, the solidified/crystalized solution limits the wick's ability to wick (capillary action) the solution and/or expose the solution to airflow and therefore the device begins to fail in its intended operation and can lead to overflowing of the reservoir area. Periodic maintenance of the wick is required to maintain acceptable operation. Such maintenance requires a person to physically engage the wick, which can often be overlooked, and to remove it, which is often a messy and unpleasant operation. If a wick is left unchanged long enough, the device may require servicing to operate properly again. As such, maintenance is unpleasant, and often these devices are not properly maintained.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fixture cleaning and deodorizing apparatus and method of use that overcomes at least some of these shortcomings.